The Pass Fail System
by B of Ericaland
Summary: regina/emma role play


DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: another kink meme story. actually a combination of two. over the knee spanking and role play.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

She couldn't believe she'd agreed to go along with this. She looked herself over in the mirror. She was supposed to look hot, but in her opinion, the overall effect was more corny than sexy. The plaid skirt was comically short and depressingly cliché, especially when paired with the knee high white socks and black patent leather mary-janes. The white pressed collar shirt was itchy and so tight across her chest that the buttons wouldn't close, revealing her black lacy bra. The cardigan she wore over the shirt was too hot for the heat of the house, but Regina had insisted. Her hair was done up in pigtails… definitely not her favourite hairstyle. The only thing she did like about all this was the glasses. They were actually quite hot. They were supposed to be part of Regina's outfit, but Emma had stolen them. They looked much cuter on her anyway.

It was quite unfair that Regina got to play the teacher. Her costume was just a variation of her everyday clothing. She'd actually worn it to work. No one was likely to look at her attire and think _'oh she's definitely going home to play naughty schoolgirl with the sheriff'_. Nope, everyone would just think it was a normal day at the office.

She heard the door open and slam closed. Someone had a bad day. She checked herself once more in the mirror before leaving the en-suite bathroom and exiting the master suite. She came down the stairs to find an empty foyer. The clinking of glass in the direction of the parlour told her Regina was starting in on the alcohol early. Not a good sign.

She approached the parlour door cautiously, peeking inside. Regina was sitting on the couch, her arm draped across her eyes as her head was leaned back against the couch. The decanter of cider sat next to an almost empty glass. She was still in her professor garb, the tight navy pencil skirt and matching blazer, the collared shirt with the top two buttons open. Emma had to admit that the sight made the space between her thighs warm up.

Emma cleared her throat.

Slowly Regina's arm lowered and she glanced over to the blonde in the doorway, taking her appearance in from head to toe. The melancholy disappeared from her eyes and a smirk crossed her face at the sight of what Emma was wearing. She sat up, her back going rigid, getting into character.

Emma let the most innocent face she could manage take over her features, the epitome of the unsuspecting (albeit quite scantily clad) schoolgirl. "I hope it's alright Professor Mills; I know it's after school hours but I came to discuss my grade on my term paper."

Regina stood in one swift motion, prowling like a jungle cat closer to the blonde, seductively leaning past her to push the door closed, giving Emma a fine view down her shirt to the navy lace that kept her breasts at bay. Emma felt her stomach twist with desire and she had to bit her lip to keep the whimper from popping out. Now wasn't the time, not yet. As she leaned back to stand before Emma, a smirk still firmly in place, she let her hand trace Emma's upper arm. "Of course Miss Swan; I'm always available for my students' pleasure."

Emma smirked inwardly but kept the innocent look on her face. "I came to ask you if there's anything I could possibly do to raise the grade on my term paper."

Regina looked very stern. "I can assure you Miss Swan, every grade I issue is well deserved."

So she was going to play hard to get. "Please Professor Mills, I can do so much better. I'll do anything."

Regina seemed to consider the proposition, though they'd been dating long enough now for Emma to recognise that aroused glint in her eyes. The possiblities were just swirling around in her head, waiting for her to just reach out and select one and Emma shivered in anticipation of what she would choose. Finally a thoughtful expression crossed her face. She'd selected something. "I suppose Miss Swan, if I were to find an adequate way to give you demerits to compensate, I could raise your marks."

Emma smiled shyly, batting her eyelashes for added effect. "Oh please, I would be so grateful."

The glint in Regina's eyes both aroused her and caused a flush of fear. The woman grabbed her hand and led her back over to the couch. She gently placed a hand on each of Emma's shoulders and with a soft nudge, urged her down to sit. "You've been a very bad girl."

The line was so contrived and corny that coming from anyone else it would have made Emma break character and laugh. It was like a one liner out of an ill-executed porno. But the words slipping from Regina's berry red lips as she stared down at Emma were nothing short of sexy. Emma felt moisture between her legs and she shifted a little.

Regina caught the subtle movement and though her stern expression didn't waver, a delighted glint entered her eyes. "That can't be ignored Miss Swan, but if your amenable, I can offer you a different form of punishment."

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to keep character for much longer. She bit her lip and nodded.

Regina sat down beside her and grabbed her near empty glass. She held it up for Emma to drink and as the blonde tilted her head back, Regina poured the liquid into her mouth. "Good girl, that'll take the edge off." She stroked Emma's exposed throat with the back of a long finger.

As soon as the glass was empty, Emma had to fight not to wince at the burn of the alcohol going down her throat. The pleasant warmth that suffused her made her want to crawl onto Regina's lap and lose herself in that velvety mouth, but the brunette had no plans of breaking their sensual charade.

Regina guided Emma down across her lap, caressing her hair and her back, stroking across her pressed shirt, massaging the skin underneath.

Emma rested her head down comfortably against her folded arms on the seat cushion of the couch. It was easy to infer where this was going and she was suddenly glad for the alcohol. Regina had once expressed a desire to spank her, but once she'd finally agreed to try it at least once (after all, it couldn't truly be as degrading as it sounded, right?) the opportunity had never presented itself. But tonight, with Henry sleeping over at David's, it seemed Regina wanted to try it out.

Regina's hand slipped slowly up the back of her thigh and up under the short skirt, stroking the globes of her ass through her underwear. Then the hand was bunching the skirt up around her waist before long fingers hooked in the waistband of the underwear and slipped them in a slow procession down her legs, stripping them all the way off and tossing them aside. Her hand once again massaged her ass, stroking over the bare skin.

Emma was just starting to relax at the gentle touches when the first stinging slap came without warning. The burn was more shock than actual pain but the surprise of the unprovoked blow caused her to yelp. Regina obviously delighted in the sound because she rained down a series of five blows in quick succession, too fast for Emma to feel one before the next was hitting its mark. She'd done this before. Regina's experience was apparent from her efficiency and the confident way with which she continued to spank her. But with each new blow, Emma began to revel in the burn. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, something about the biting sting made her wet, building her up until her whimpers had nothing to do with pain.

Regina let Emma squirm with need across her lap, delighting in her wanton state. Her bare ass was flushed from the series of blows she'd just rained down upon it and she leaned forward, pressing an apologetic kiss on each cheek, her lips leaving a white impression as she pulled them away from the reddened skin. Finally, her own arousal motivated her to urge Emma back up.

The blonde pouted when she found herself suddenly sitting back beside Regina. She pressed her body invitingly against the brunette's. She leaned in close to Regina's ear, her lips coming so close to its shell, she could almost kiss it. "Is there anything else I can do for _you_ professor?"

Regina shivered at the hot breath against her ear, the heaving chest that rubbed invitingly against her with every breath the blonde took. She wanted to take her so badly that her entire body ached in encouragement.

Emma, seeing the brunette was on the edge of giving in, finding it harder and harder to maintain her character, licked the shell of Regina's ear softly, an enticement. "I only want to please." Her hand smoothed down the material of Regina's pencil skirt as it glided down across the fabric until it met them hem, where it curled under and slowly moved up the inside of her thigh.

Regina's head swung slowly to look into the lust-filled eyes of the blonde beside her. "Miss Swan." She only barely managed to choke it out, and then Emma's mouth was covering hers, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, being none too gentle as they nipped at Regina's skin.

She halted her hand's advance and got up off the couch, pleased when Regina whimpered with need. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, her eyes never leaving Regina's as she peeled it away and tossed it aside. She removed the spectacles and set them carefully aside. Her bra was removed without grace and tossed over her shoulder, but when she made a move to remove the cliché plaid skirt, Regina's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Leave it on."

Emma shrugged in an _as you wish_ gesture and motioned for Regina to stand. Once the brunette was on her feet, the blonde made quick work of divesting her of her clothes. As the last scrap of material was removed and Regina had stepped out of her heels, Emma pushed her gently back down onto the couch. She climbed onto the lap before her and captured the brunette's mouth once more. Her hands found and proceeded to massage the breasts before her, eliciting a moan from the older woman that she swallowed.

Although the blonde was straddling her, there was no skin to skin contact. Emma was putting her weight on her knees, maintaining the advantage and not fully seated on Regina's lap. Yet the brunette could feel the heat emanating down onto her thighs from the centre perched less than a foot above their silky expanse. But it might as well have been a mile away to Regina. She wanted to feel Emma. Unable to stand it any longer, her hands tangled in the polyester of the plaid skirt and pulled Emma down onto her. She sighed when she felt her own hot flesh collided with the wet heat between Emma's thighs.

Emma pinched Regina's nipples in punishment for the brunette's impatience. Good things come to those who wait, patience is a virtue, but no one here would ever accuse Regina of being virtuous. Emma ground down against the brunette's lap, feeling the other woman's own need slick across her thighs. They were both more than ready. Her hands abandoned their post on Regina's breasts and reached for the brunette's right hand. She guided it greedily between her legs, conveying to Regina without words where she needed her.

Regina nipped softly at the blonde's neck as she took the hint and slipped three fingers inside of her. Emma stretched easily around her, glad to accommodate the invasion. Emma sighed happily in her lap and worked herself on Regina's digits.

Not one to be unfair, Emma's own hand weaved its way down between them, two fingers sliding into Regina as if they belonged there.

They both began to move their hips, synchronizing with their mutual thrusts, free hands grasping at each other wherever they could find purchase. They exchanged heavy kisses sparingly in between moans and cries as they built each other up simultaneously, sweat beading across bare skin with their exertions.

Emma got there first, but she held her release back until Regina was ready and they came gloriously together, the blonde convulsing on the brunette's lap as she collapsed forward against Regina's body. Neither removed their fingers, content they were to just lay spent against each other and bask in the afterglow.

Finally, Regina was the first to withdraw from inside Emma and the blonde followed a moment later. Regina's head had fallen, exhausted, back against the couch and Emma placed lazy kisses to her collarbone.

"So Professor Mills… did I pass?"

"Top marks, Miss Swan, as always."


End file.
